Gas spring assemblies are used to control movement of one component relative to another component. In one example, a gas spring assembly is used to control movement of a vehicle body panel, such as a liftgate or trunk lid, relative to a vehicle body member. The gas spring assembly is moveable between a fully extended position and a fully compressed position.
The gas spring includes a rod and piston assembly that is received within a cylinder. One rod end is coupled to the piston assembly to move the piston assembly back and forth within the cylinder. An opposite rod end is mounted to one of the vehicle body panel or the vehicle body member. The cylinder is mounted to the other of the vehicle body panel or the vehicle body member. When the gas spring is extended, at least a portion of the rod is exposed to an external environment. This exposes the rod to debris, dust, etc. from the external environment, which can adversely affect the sliding capability of the rod. Further, this dust and debris could enter the cylinder and adversely affect operation of the piston assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a gas spring assembly that provides protection for the rod and a sealed environment for the gas spring assembly.